AnimeView! Season one: Pokemon!
by Ninalesca
Summary: Gasp! An Anime Talk show! Season one: Pokemon! Gary is gay? Blue is emo? Prof. Oak is a retard? WHAT THE HELL? GLITCH POKEMON? This, and more, is waiting for you inside! Guaranteed to make you laugh or your money back!
1. Chapter 1

AnimeView!

A talk show about various Anime, Manga, and Game Characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Season one- Pokemon / Chapter One- Slightly Neglected Anime Characters

Featuring: Gary, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny

Nina: Hello, and Welcome to the first episode of TrainerView! I must say, I am very happy to be here today. Ahem Joining us today are… Gary! Long-time rival of the famous Ash Ketchum! Nurse Joy! The pink-haired wonder of the emergency room! And, Officer Jenny! … The officer! Say hello for us, will you?

Gary: Twitches Ash Ketchum! HA!

Joy: My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard…

Jenny: Hello.

Nina: Well, to start off; please tell us what you like about your jobs.

Gary: I get to follow Ash around… heheheh…

Nina: Isn't it the other way around? Weren't you ahead of him?

Gary: That's what I WANT you to think.

Nina: Ooookay. And you, Joy?

Joy: I like all the hott Pokemon Trainers.

Jenny: Shut up. Anyway, I don't like my job. It sucks. I catch criminals all day for, what? Four dollars an hour?

Nina: You know minimum wage is seven dollars?

Jenny: Really? Oh, my boss is SO going to hear about this.

Nina: Uh-huh… Next question! What are your hobbies?

Gary: Stalking Ash… writing and reading Yaoi fanfictions about me and Ash online…

Others: O.O Ew.

Joy: I help injured Pokemon. And I go on dates with cute and powerful Trainers.

Jenny: I arrest people. I also like gaming.

Nina: Okay, good! -Phone rings- Hey, a caller! Hello?

Ash: Hi, Nina? This is Ash.

Nina: -Whispers- You might not want to be here right now… Oopsies, your on speaker.

Ash: Why?

Gary: ASH?!?

Ash: -Turns to channel 7- Omigod, its him. O-O

Gary: Where are you, honey? I've missed you!

Ash: Uh, I've gotta go…

Gary: Nooooooo!

Nina: -Hangs up phone-

Gary: -sobs-

Nina: Uhm, rightyo. -Changes subject- Do you have a favorite Pokemon?

Joy: Most people think I like my Chansey most, but in reality, I like strong, cool-looking Pokemon. 'Cause guys like them too.

Jenny: You male-obsessed freak.

Joy: Yay.

Jenny: I happen to love my Arcanine. I can ride it, and it's pretty strong. I like fire Pokemon.

Gary: I love Ash's Charizard. And my Machamp.

Nina: -Hoping its not a perverted answer- And… why do you like Machamp, Gary?

Gary: CAUSE IT'S SMEXY LIKE ASH!!!

Nina: -Falls backwards-

Jenny: Great. A slut, a yaoi fanboy, and a police officer in the same room. Not a good combo.

Joy: I'M NOT A SLUT!!! YOUR JUST A B-----!!! -attacks Jenny-

Jenny: I've wanted to do this for years!!! -Calls reinforcements and attempts to arrest Joy-

Nina: HEY! NO SWEARING! -gasps- Not the Police! GET THEM OUT! Ohhh, my ratings are going to siiiiiiiink…

Gary: Asleep Ash? Is that you? -Makes strange hugging gestures-

Nina: Ooooh, look at the time! This is it for today, boys and girls! I'll see you next time! GARY!!! GET OFF OF ME!!! I'M NOT ASH! -looks at stage crew- I HOPE YOU CENSORED THAT!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Know it's not very long, but it was a hit on the other fanfiction sites. I thought I would post a few chappies here. So? Did'ja like it?

Now, If I'm going to continue with this series, I need some positive feedback. So, REVIEW! Do it, Or I'll post a chapter with a lemon scene in it! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Ideas for season two? ((Ive finished season one, all four chapters are saven on my computer. Upload?)))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Kanto Heroes

Featuring: Prof. Oak, Bill, Red, Blue

Nina: Welcome back, Ladies and Gents, to another exiting episode of AnimeView! Joining us today, the Kanto Heroes, Oak, Bill, Red, and Blue! Say hi, everyone!

Oak: I see dead people. O.O

Bill: Is a Nidoran WTF?!? I'M A POKEMON AGAIN?!!! -head/desk-

Red. Uhm… Hello there?

Blue: emo I'm not saying hi… nobody likes me…

Nina: ;;; What a… lively group we have here today. Anyway, first question! What is your greatest accomplishment?

Oak: I INVENTED A ROCK!!!

Bill: No, that is what's in your head.

Red: I… ahem I'm the Pokemon Master…

Blue: I became the Pokemon Master… But I wasn't good enough… and Red beat me. -slits wrists-

Bill. Well, isn't this one obvious… I'm a Pokemon right now. What do you think is my accomplishment?

Nina: -Pats Blue's back- There there… -Grabs razor- NO sharp things for Blue.

Blue: UHWAHHHHHHHHHHHH -sob-

Bill: -slaps Blue- You watch too much TV. Stop being so dramatic.

Nina: NO VIOLANCE!!!

Oak: YOU WANNA SEE VIOLANCE?!? WATCH DORA THE EXPLORER!!!

Nina: O.o What the hell is wrong with him?

Red: Experiment gone wrong…

Nina: Ah. Anyway, next question! Favorite Pokemon?

Oak: I LIKE PIE! IS THAT A POE-MON?

Nina: -o-;;; No.

Bill: I rather like Ninetails.

Red: My Charizard. Gary stole it, he thought it was Ash's. .

Blue: I have no Pokemon anymore… they all committed suicide… but I love Gloom…-Hacks up blood-

Nina: Uhm, are you okay?

Blue: I'm never okay.

Nina: Good! MOVING ON, PLEASE! -Phone rings- WE HAVE A CALLER! Hello?

Mewtwo: Is Red there?

Nina: Yes. Is this Mewtwo?! -Click- He hung up…

Red: MEWTWO?!?

Mewtwo: -Mewtwo crashes through the wall- -Ebil Glare- I found you… RED!

Red: OMFGWTFHEFOUNDMEI'MSCARED!!!!

Mewtwo: Use the spacebar!!! -Blows him up using Hyper Beam-

Nina: OMFG! SECURITY!!!!

-Two Nidoqueen and two more Nidoking walk in, attempting to calm Mewtwo down-

Nina: No you idiots! He's Mewtwo! Use Special Attacks!

Mewtwo: YOU LITTE B-----!!! YOU TRIED TO CAPTURE ME!!!

-Nido's successfully KO Mewtwo-

Nina: Whoa… Who trained those Nido's? -Crew member raises hand- YOU GET A RAISE!!!

Red: -throws a pokeball at Mewtwo- Thanks, Nina! I hadn't captured him yet! Now I just need Mew.

Oak: MEW? MEW? MEW MEW? TO-KYO KYO MEW MEW! KITTYS AND MONKEYS AND BUNNYS!!!

Bill: O.O You actually READ that crap?

Oak: NO!!! … Yes…

Bill: PLEASE ASK ANOTHER QUESTION!

Nina: -Glad things have calmed down- Okay! -Ahem- What is your best memory?

Bill: When my wonderful machine changed me into a …whispers

Nina: What was that?

Bill: ALRIGHT! It changed me into a stud… I have to admit, I was pretty damn hot.

Nina: O-O You're a very self-centered person. Anyone else?

Oak: MY CRAYONS BROKE. Eats a crayon O.O YUM.

Red: Actually, catching that Mewtwo was pretty great. Thanks Nina!

Nina: That'll cost you fifty dollars fer my assistance.

Red: O-O Your kidding.

Nina: No. I'll send you the bill!

Blue: My best memory… Probably catching my favorite Pokemon, Eevee… then evolving it into a Vaporeon… -smiles faintly-

Nina: Awww, how sweet.

Blue: But it died soon after it evolved. ;-;

Nina: O.O Wow, that is depressing.

Blue: Now you understand. My life sucks. -emo-

Bill: You little goth B----. I'm sick of you. -Pulls out a gun-

Nina: NO SWEARING!!! -looks at gun- WTF? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? SECURITY!!! Well, that's all the time we got! See ya next time! BILL, NO SHOOTING PEOPLE!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

COME ON PEOPLE! We have a system here! Follow this order: Read-Review. Not that hard. I KNOW this page got hits. Somebody MUST have read it. But, If I don't get any reviews, I'm gunna cancel the series. REVIEW. DO IT, OR I"LL PUT GARY IN ANOTHER EPISODE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Random Legendaries!

Featuring: Mew, Deoxys, Ho-oh, Raiku

Nina: -is asleep, drooling, on her armchair-

-You hear a loud KA-BOOM noise in the background-

Mew, Deoxys, Raiku: LET US IN!!!!

Nina: -Wakes up- AW, CRAP! I OVERSLEPT!

Mew: Nya!!! I can't open the door!

Nina: -Stalling while trying to unlock the locked door- Uh, uh, uh… PLEASE WELCOME THESE THREE LEGENDARIES!!! Mew! Deoxys! And Raiku! -She finally unlocks the door-

Mew: Yay!

Deoxys: Need. Caffeine. -Glares at refreshment table- Soda. 0-0

Raiku: ONCE, I HAD A DOLLY. I NAMED IT PUDDING. SUICUNE TOOK IT AWAY. ;-;

Nina: Uhm. Please, have a seat. -Another loud crashing noise- BLOODY HELL?!?

Ho-oh: You neglected me again. I'm a very neglected legendary. So I broke your wall.

Others: O.O

Ho-oh: May I have a chair? -Nidoqueens bring him one- Thank you.

Nina: Okay, give a warm welcome to Ho-oh!

Ho-oh: Hi there.

Nina: Alrighty then. To start off, what are your powers?

Mew: Oh, I have mostly psychic powers. I can make pretty bubbles that pop! Tee-hee! I also really like water. I hang out with water Pokemon in oceans or steams. You'd think I were a psychic/water legendary!

Deoxys: I need soda.

Nina: -sigh- Help yourself.

Deoxys: -after soda- Ah. Better. I'm a psychic Pokemon. I come from outer space. THE ONLY REASON I EXIST IS TO BATTLE WITH THAT STUPID GREEN LIZARD!!!

Ho-oh: Could you not be so loud? -Shakes head- I'm called the rainbow Pokemon. I make rainbows. Whoop-Dee flippen' doo. I also use flying and fire attacks.

Nina: But, rainbows are beautiful!

Ho-oh: Do I look like a rainbow person to you? -makes an obscene hand gesture with his wing-

Nina: -to crew members- Have you guys figured out the censor button yet?

Raiku: I'M A BIRDIE. -jumps into the air and promptly falls on his face-

Nina: O-O Explanation?

Ho-oh: Everyone knows electric Pokemon are stupid.

Nina: -Phone rings- A caller already? -Pokes speaker butto- Hello?

Ash's Pikachu: Did I sense an insult?

Ho-oh: You make no sense. Go away.

Pikachu: I'M SO GUNNA KILL YOU.

Nina: O.O -hangs up phone- I no likie death threats.

Ho-oh: Yay.

Nina: You owe me. -Phone rings- -pokes button-

Pikachu: Why'd you do that? I was gunna kill him!

Nina: Over the phone?

Pikachu: Oh. Good point. -hangs up-

Nina: O-O NEXT QUESTION. If you could be any other species of Pokemon, what would you be?

Mew: A Squirtle!

Ho-oh: A Pokemon who appears on a lot of episodes of "Pokemon." Like, Ash's Pikachu. But I would be smart.

Deoxys: I would be anything that could slice Raquaza up in such a way… where his internal organs are everywhere… and his brain seeps out of his nose.

Nina: How pleasant. Lovely.

Raiku: I WOULD WANNA BE A RAIKU.

Mew: O-O Silly! You are a Raiku!

Nina: He reminds me of a certain Professor I know…

Ho-oh: -cough-Oak-cough-

Deoxys: Can I go kill people now?

Nina: No.

Deoxys: But I want to go kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Nina: -Very evil glare- NO.

Deoxys: ;-; Kay.

Nina: -the phone rings- If that's pikachu again, I'm calling my lawyer…-Pokes button- Hello?

Giovanni: Nina? Do you have Deoxys with you?

Nina: -Unclicks speaker- O.O You don't… still want him, do you?

Giovanni: I'll pay you 5 million.

Nina: DOLLARS?!?

Giovanni: No, potatoes. -pause- YES, DOLLARS, YOU FOOL!!! Bring him to me after your show.

Nina: O.O 'Kay. -hangs up phone- Here, Deoxys… have as much soda as you want!!

Deoxys: Your giving me things? -thinks- You want something, don't you-?

Raiku: If 3.14 is the value of pi, then the circumference of a circle must have to do something with the diameter…

Nina: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!?

Ho-oh: Well, that was unpredictable.

-we hear YET ANOTHER loud bang and another part of the wall is blown apart-

Team Rocket: We are here to claim Deoxys. You have exceeded your 3 Microsoft word page limit. Here is your money, Miss Nina.

Nina: Kay. Thanks.

Mew: SCARY PEOPLES! -Flies away-

Raiku: I MISS ARTICUNO. -tries to fly away but falls- Ow. ;-; -runs away-

Ho-oh: I believe I should go now. Have fun, Deoxys!!! -flies away-

Deoxys: -Glares at Nina- You dirty trait- OW!!! -ish captured by Team Rocket-

Nina: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME, KIDS! Until next time, This is Nina, signing off.

-Nothing happens-

Nina: Sorry, I've always wanted to say that. Bye!

----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the review, Raven the Ravenous. Now I don't have to put Gary back on the show.

By the way, I'm a fangirl. Am I scary? ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

'Ello, All! I'm back from a long, long, long winter's nap, with new ideas and material! I'm afraid I haven't written any more new episodes besides this one, and I'm desperate for ideas on where to bring the talk show next. I'm thinking the Leaf Village, from Naruto. What do you think?

Well, like it or not, here is the long-awaited fourth and final chapter in the Country of Pokemon.

(I do not own Nintendo, Pokemon belongs to it's original creator. Who is not me, sadly.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four- Glitch Pokemon

Featuring: MissingNo, A, 'M, .4

Nina: Hi there, and welcome to sigh yet another episode of AnimeView. looks at viewers WHY ARE YOU STILL PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!? THIS IS A STUPID FANFIC AND YOU KNOW IT! ahem Kay. Here are our guests for today; MissingNo, A, 'M, and, .4! Say hi, guys!

.4: I don't wanna.

Nina: SAY. HI. NOW.

.4: O.O Yes, Master.

MissingNo: Hi there!

A: GLITCH. I SHALL FREEZE YOUR PRIZED DATA.

'M: I'm MAGICAL! Phweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

.4: Yo, Bitch.

Nina: Please don't swear. -Shifts uncomfortably in armchair- Ok, to tell you guys the truth, you really scare me.

MissingNo: Aw. I'm not scary. It's not my fault I look freaky and I mess up peoples games.

A: I like messing up peoples games. YOU ARE RIGHT TO FEAR ME!!! YAAH!

Nina: Don't push you luck, I'm not THAT scared of glitches. -.-

'M: What? I'M A GLITCH?!? GODDAMMIT.

.4: Yeh, that's right, Beyatch.

Nina: Seriously, no swearing. We have kids at home watching right now, asking their parents, "What does B-I-T-C-H mean?"

.4: Great, now instead of just hearing the words, they can spell them too. Real smart.

Nina: Shut up.

MissingNo: Um, could you ask a question?

Nina: Ah. Right. Sorry. Uhm…What's the best thing about being a glitch?

MissingNo: Um, I dunno. Its, like, we're famous and stuff.

A: Its fun. I erase player's data and freeze their games.

Nina: Nice, real nice.

'M: I LIKE PIE!!!!

.4: I'm sure you do, 'M. I'm sure you do.

'M: I HAVE A SECRET: I DON'T CHANGE MY UNDERWEAR!!!

Nina: -falls backwards in chair- O.O

Others: WTF?

Nina: EW. That's gross.

.4: PLEASE, ASK ANOTHER QUESTION.

Nina: -evil glare- You. Will. Obey.

.4: -Very obscene hand gesture-

Nina: Fine. Have it your way. -cracks knuckles-

'M: BURGER KING! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!!

.4: MOMMY!!!! Ow!!! X.X

Nina: Why does someone get beat up on my show… EVERY DAY?!?!

A: Don't complain. Today was your fault.

Nina: -Sighs-

.4: -sobs-

A: -Whacks- Shut up, please.

Nina: Oh, look. A polite monster.

A: Monster. And proud of it.

Nina: This is the worst episode ever.

MissingNo: Aw, no it's not. -Pats back- -Phone rings-

Nina: -pokes button- Hell…o?

Dawn: What do you mean this is the last episode before you start a new season?! You didn't even put any of the girl heroes in!

Nina: Sorry, I don't like you. O.o Wait… Did you say heroes? Who else?

Misty: Me! I wanna be on the show!

May: I cannot believe glitch Pokemon made it on the show before we did.

Nina: Look, girls! I didn't think the world would want your opinions on things! Okay? Now, my three Microsoft word page limit is almost up, so if you don't mind…

Misty: C'mon, lemme on the show!

Nina: MISTY, ASH LOVES YOU!

Misty: … WHAT?

Nina: -Click- Ah, distractions. -.-

A: And you think I'm evil.

Nina: -Glares- Back to the show.

.4: You know what I think?

Nina: No, and I don't care. -Sips coffee-

Others: O.O I want coffee. How come she gets coffee?

Nina: We don't allow coffee to the guests anymore. Not after what happened with Deoxys.

.4: By the way, He wants to kill you.

Nina: WHAT ARE YOUR POWERS? -Shifty eyes-

MissingNo: Um, I accidentally mess up people's records if they catch me, and I can make an item in your item box multiply. I guess I'm one of the better glitches. :3

'M: I'M A KANGASKHAN! HARR!

A: I save your game as soon as you see me, so you really cannot escape. Hah. You have to catch me twice, because I turn into a Rhydon the first time.

Nina: So, does that mean all of my viewers and I just had our games saved with you on it?

A: Yup. World Domination through Anime View.

Nina: Great. My ratings are going to sink again. -.-

.4: I'm pretty harmless unless you try to catch me. Here is a word of warning; don't try to catch me. I freeze your game because my cry is so high-pitched or something…

Nina: Yeah, this sounded more like an educational video than a comedy. I am so through with interviewing Pokemon characters.

-Loud crash-

Nina: Oh, no, not again! Get away, Ho-oh!

Teams Rocket, Magma, and Aqua: We are not Ho-oh! We want to be on the show!

Nina: WELL, CONGRATS! You made it! -Points to ceiling- YOU ALSO MADE A GIANT HOLE IN MY CEILING!

Teams: Oopsies.

Nina: -twitch- That is it… the final straw. We are moving out of the Pokemon region! Let's go somewhere else, anywhere else!

.4: May I suggest going to Ivalice?

Nina: The Final Fantasy world?

.4: Yup.

Nina: NO YOU MAY NOT! We'll see you next time on Anime View! -Starts beating everyone up- MY SHOWS GUNNA BE CANCELLED BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!


End file.
